bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Lansdowne Residence
The Lansdowne Residence is the penthouse apartment of a residential building, found amongst the Comstock Center Rooftops of Columbia. The residence was inhabited by a man named Otis.Byron Cotswold's Voxophone: Otis' Nimble Fingers ''BioShock Infinite'' While on his journey to settle a debt by bringing a girl to New York, Booker DeWitt must pass through the rooftops of the Town Center in order to get to Monument Island, where the girl is said to be found. Optionally, he may enter the Lansdowne Residence or continue via a Freight Hook. Booker arrives at the roof of the building, where several Soldiers have assembled to eliminate him. He can leap down to the Lansdowne Residence building, but after doing so he can not return to the previous area. The roof is dotted with chimneys, some crates, an oil spill, and two sets of skylights, through which he can break and jump into the master bedroom of the apartment, or simply continue to the balcony further along. Top Floor The top floor served as the master bedroom, which is adorned with a canopy bed, bookshelves, a fireplace, a vanity mirror, a sitting area, a grandfather clock, and a cabinet. In the center of the room is a circular table with a bottle of the Devil's Kiss Vigor and a Purse. The balcony overlooks a building with a Freight Hook and the Montgomery Residence, and contains a patio set with a bottle of Wine. A doorway leads to the rest of the apartment via a stairway. Middle Floor The middle floor houses the apartment's bathroom and an additional bedroom. The bathroom has not much of interest, except for the usual utilities and a weight produced by Fink Industries. The second sleeping area appears to be a child's bedroom. Various toys can be found in the room, including a Songbird plush. The wallpaper is Art Nouveau inspired, and decorative stars and an airship model hang from the ceiling. The nightstand has a Wallet and a shelf contains Machine Gun Ammo. Along the bed and the shelves, the room also contains a gramophone and locked Chest. The Voxophone, Otis' Nimble Fingers, made by Byron Cotswold, hints at the key's location. Once the key has been acquired, the player may open the chest, which contains an Infusion, a small Medical Kit and a phial of Salts. Bottom Floor The bottom floor appears to be a study, with bookshelves, a desk, a large table and another fireplace. A male civilian can be found here, who insists that he is philosophically a progressive and not like the majority of Columbia's upper class. A shelf has a phial of Salts and a Silver Bar and the large table contains a Silver Eagle Purse and some Candy Bars. New Discoveries Single Use Events *Chest - Inside the bedroom on the middle floor. *Infusion - Inside the chest (key required). Voxophone #Byron Cotswold - Otis' Nimble Fingers - In a shelf in the bedroom on the middle floor. Gallery BioI CCR Lansdowne Residence Top Floor Balcony.jpg|''The penthouse balcony.'' BioI CCR Lansdowne Residence Middle Floor Hallway.jpg|''The hallway on the middle floor.'' BioI CCR Lansdowne Residence Middle Floor Bathroom.jpg|''The bathroom.'' BI Locked Chest.png|''The locked chest.'' Behind the Scenes *The apartment doesn't have an entrance or a door leading to additional space, which means that the only way in would be through the balcony. References de:Lansdowne Residenz it:Residenza Lansdowne Category:Comstock Center Rooftops